


to hear

by thisissirius



Series: a different language [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: robert has never heard aaron's voice





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hissingmiseries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hissingmiseries/gifts).



> for hissing-miseries :)

Aaron’s asleep. 

Robert doesn’t make a habit of watching him, but on the nights they share a bed, he can’t help it. Something wakes him, he doesn’t know what. Waking up is still disorientating sometimes, in those first few seconds he panics, especially after a nightmare. It bubbles up in his chest because he can’t hear. It used to be worse, before when he didn’t have Aaron. He rolls over, and Aaron’s face is smashed into his shoulder. 

It’s 3am, and Robert can’t get back to sleep. Aaron’s got one leg thrown over Robert’s, his hand splayed flat on Robert’s chest. His breath is tickling Robert’s neck, and Robert smiles, rests his hand on the back of Aaron’s head. 

Aaron doesn’t stir, just lets out a soft exhalation against Robert’s skin. Robert can’t hear it. In those moments, sometimes, he desperately wishes he could. When they have sex he’ll press a hand to Aaron’s throat, feel the vibrations of his moans, the words he spills between them that Aaron can’t hear. 

Sometimes he wonders if Aaron’s voice is deep or high, if is accent is thick, what his laugh sounds like. 

Robert tries not to focus on it, hates the regret and sadness he gets if he does. He’s so lucky, Aaron’s speaking his language, is learning how best to talk to Robert. That doesn’t stop him feeling it. 

Aaron says something, Robert can feel it rumble underneath his fingers. Like that; he wishes he knew what Aaron was saying, wishes he could _hear it_. 

< _Alright?_ > Aaron signs, sloppy, and Robert’s heart squeezes painfully. Aaron never forgets; he’ll sign from the moment they wake up, and speak only if Robert initiates it first. 

“Fine,” Robert says, hoping he’s not being too loud for Aaron’s half-awake state. He turns his face, presses a kiss to Aaron’s forehead. “Sleep.”

Aaron doesn’t; he shifts until he’s pushed up on his elbows, hovering over Robert. He runs a hand down Robert’s face, smiles softly.  “What were you thinking about?”

“I wish I could hear your voice,” Robert says.

Aaron’s expression shifts into something sad. “It’s nothing special.”

< _It is to me,_ > Robert signs, because this is their language, and he wants Aaron to understand. < _I miss my hearing so much_. >

< _I know,_ > Aaron uses Robert’s name sign, _my everything,_ and Robert clenches his eyes shut, shuddering. Aaron dips down, whispers something against Robert’s cheek. He kisses him, draws him up, waits for him to open his eyes.  < _If I could give it back to you_ ->

He stops signing, like he doesn’t know what else to say. 

< _I love you_ ,> Robert signs, touches Aaron’s face. <I’m so lucky.>

< _Think I am, actually,_ > Aaron signs, leaning in to kiss Robert again. 

They both are, perhaps, and even if Robert still wishes he could hear Aaron sometimes, what he gets instead is worth _so much_.


End file.
